theofficialwarriorcatsfandomcom-20200213-history
Mapleshade
|- |} Mapleshade is a sturdy, large, matted, sleek, ginger and white she-cat with a scar on the bridge of her nose, a fluffy white tail, and amber eyes. History In the Super Edition Arc Crookedstar's Promise :In Mapleshade's Vengeance, she falls in love with Appledusk. Afterwards, she gets pregnant with his kits. However, Mapleshade is rejected by her Clan and is driven out. She tries to carry the kits across the river but they drown, and when she gets across Appledusk blames her for their death. Mapleshade is first seen after that when Crookedstar, formerly Stormkit, falls in the river and breaks his jaw. Mapleshade tells him that it was not his time to die. Mapleshade then fades away. :When Stormkit, now Crookedkit, runs away from RiverClan, Mapleshade appears and advises him to go back to RiverClan. She asks Crookedkit to make a promise, saying that he can become stronger than his Clanmates, as long as he follows the warrior code and remains loyal to his Clan above all else. Crookedkit promises before Mapleshade tells him he has a great destiny ahead of him. Crookedkit thinks about how he is being mentored by a cat in StarClan. :When Crookedkit becomes an apprentice, Mapleshade tells him that he must be loyal to his clan liked he promised when he was excited to train with Oakpaw. She tells him that he couldn't be friends with Willowpaw, saying that she was going to be a distraction. Crookedpaw becomes angry at Mapleshade and goes on being friends with Willowpaw. :Later on, Crookedpaw, now Crookedjaw is luring a dog away from the RiverClan camp when his mother, Rainflower, dies on the riverbank. He wants to fetch the medicine cat to save her, but Mapleshade tells him to keep fighting, and that he needed to save the clan first. Crookedjaw reluctantly joins Oakheart, leaving Rainflower to die. Oakheart is angry at Crookedjaw for leaving her, saying if Crookedjaw had stayed with her, Rainflower might have lived. :When Shellheart, the deputy steps down to become an elder, Hailstar finds a squirrel in the fresh-kill pile with a broken jaw, he announces Crookedjaw deputy, saying that the squirrel was a sign from StarClan that he should become deputy. Mapleshade, however, appears again and reveals that she had made the omen. :Shredtail, training his apprentice, Thistleclaw, reveals to Crookedjaw that he was not training in StarClan, but the Dark Forest, the place where dead cats' went if they didn't make it into StarClan. Hearing this, Crookedjaw is mad with Mapleshade for lying to him, but Mapleshade points out she never said they were in StarClan. Crookedjaw refuses to listen to her from then on. :When Hailstar is gonna to die in a battle with rats, Mapleshade tries to murder him trying to make Crookedjaw leader, but he refuses to let her kill him. He ends up dying from wounds. Mapleshade doesn't approve of Willowbreeze and Crookedjaw being together and she tells him he is breaking his promise to her. :After Crookedstar's ceremony, Mapleshade shows herself to him. She says both of them kept their promise and asks him if he is going to thank her. When Crookedstar turns away, telling her to leave him alone, she tells him that he cannot run away :When Willowbreeze dies after delivering kits, and two of the kits die, Crookedstar is very furious and depressed as he knows Mapleshade and his promise to her are the blame. He visits her in a dream, and tells her that he lost everyone to the promise. :She acts innocent, saying it was a sacrifice he had to make to become the greatest warrior ever reminding him that he promised. He tries to fight her, but she stops him by telling him about her terrible past: ThunderClan exiled her for taking a RiverClan mate. She tried taking them to RiverClan but they drowned in the river. Her mate blamed her for the deaths, and she was not allowed in RiverClan. Her former mate then had kits with another cat. They had a daughter, who's son was Shellheart who was father to him and Oakheart. She told Crookedstar the reason she wanted revenge on him was because StarClan had destined him to be a great leader, yet she believed that he should not be born and it should have been her kin who had a great destiny. She tells him she was testing him to see if he was weak like his kin, and she tells him that he is. Mapleshade doesn't bother him after that, and Crookedstar improves his relationship with his daughter, Silverkit. :In the manga at the end, Crookedstar sees his daughter, Silverstream, with Graystripe, and hears Mapleshade's words. When Silverstream dies, Crookedstar sees Mapleshade when he was on the border of StarClan and the Dark Forest. She tells him his punishment done, and he lost everything. Crookedstar tells her that she is wrong, and that everyone he has lost is waiting for him in StarClan while she has nothing and no one. That is the last time he saw her. Family Members Trivia *There has been much confusion over Mapleshade's description. She is often described as ginger-and-white, and once to have white patches, as well as often described as tortoiseshell. Vicky cleared this up, confirming that Mapleshade is indeed a tortoiseshell, and changing Patchkit's description slightly to match her. *She has been described with green eyes. *She is said to have broken the jaw of a pike in order to make Crookedjaw deputy in The Ultimate Guide, when she actually broke the jaw of a squirrel in Crookedstar's Promise. *Although listed as a RiverClan cat in The Ultimate Guide, Mapleshade was never truly accepted into RiverClan. Crookedstar's Promise, The Ultimate Guide, and Mapleshade's Vengeance state that she was rejected, the second book of which also states that she wasn't even allowed to stay the night in RiverClan's camp. Character Pixels Mapleshade.warrior.png|Alt. Warrior Category:She-cat Category:Warrior Category:Rogue Category:Dark Forest Warrior Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Queen Category:Apprentice